User blog:Danios15/"Under the sea" - underwater adventure
Even if you cannot swim, you can immerse yourself in this mission with us! UnderSea1.png|Cafe reminding intense blue sea or sky? I have no idea... so I just have to think abiut it, but not on an empty stomach - let's cook some Wontons with Yoghurt for me and customers. We should ask our neighbors and have some money for new adventure at first too. Under the sea 2-12.jpg|Exciting idea! But what do clients think about this? Cook Quiches for them and ask. And do not forget about Flashlights, too! UnderSea3.png|Well, these bubbles are very nice to eyes, but though their I've just noticed that here's a mess! Customers and I love bubbles and cleanness... But you mustn't to throw non-spoiled dishes! You'll better those Sushi Plates to friends. Under the sea 4-12.jpg|Some punch? Hmph... Well, I can't prepare any punch, so I have to ask neighbors. Regarding about light meal I guess Ham Sandwiches are the best and universal. But you need some tips too prepare it. Under the sea 5-12.jpg|If you will join, put some proper clothes! Diving probably would take all whole day, so you have chance to get some Spatulas and send something for hungry neighbours. Today's special is a Tuna Fish Salad. Under the sea 6-12.jpg|Sharks? Do you like them? I... really don't know - I want to meet at once some friendly one, so I would form any opinion... But after yesterday's scuba-diving we really need cook something... Today I'm choosing Combo Fajitas and we need some Coins... What are doing here these burnt stoves!?? Well, you'll better take my Coconut Shell Salad! Under the sea 7-12.jpg|Protect nature and to use "natural food". I suggest to cook Strawberry Cupcakes - only of fruits and vegetables. Do not forget to get some Ladles too! And we should propagate healthy food! Under the sea 8-12.jpg|Happy Cats' Day! We have to hang few cattish decorations! And... would you mind to ask your neighbours for Catnip and Tips for my... cat? Under the sea 9-12.jpg|Bubble-making maschine? I'll get you Plush Starfish to decorate walls if you change your cafe's new name, because it's becoming like an Aquarium. People will love it for sure! And some of your friends are needing some help! Under the sea 10-12.jpg|I'm here!! Would you mind to help me with these Crab Macaronis? Later you'll prepare Creme Caramels... And we should to use your nre Floor decorations. Under the sea 11-12.jpg|I'm all for! You too? So let's cook something fast - it's easy way to get some Pot Forks. Your friend are graceful for helping them, so you could ask them for some Spare Food. But at first we have to clean whole place! Under the sea 12-12.jpg|I can't... but it's looking for truth... What have you said? He's gonna to give as some Diver Bubbles if we'l cook his favourite food - Macaroons and make some Cafe Parties? Great!! Oh, I love you! What about to go to some Aquapark tonight? Category:Blog posts